Akame Ga Zero
by PorygonZ213
Summary: He was willing to accept death but now he gets pulled back out Ignore Chapter 1 Chapter 2 is the prolouge
1. IGNORE THIS

**Chapter 1: Keeping A Promise And Cheating Death**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Akame Ga Kill or The Familiar of Zero**

Tatsumi felt his body go cold, his breathing going slower. "Guess I wont be able to keep my promise huh Akame." Closing his eyes he was about to accept death. "Mine, Bro, Sheele, Lubbock, Sussano I'll be joining you soon." But every death has it's miracle. **"O Pentagon of the five elements heed my summoning and bring forth my FAMILIAR THAT IS BETTER THAN THEM ALL!" **Warmth filled his body and the pain subdued and a bright light destroyed the darkness of his vision. And the last thing he heard was an explosion.

**Scene Change  
**

Louise coughed and spluttered as her spell seemingly failed again. Everyone was laughing. _"Oh why can't any of my spells work so I can prove i'm not a zero."_ Colbert's eyes widened as he saw what was in the crater. A metal dragon in the shape of a large human lay there blood dried all other him. Louise gasped as she went to help her familiar, her spell worked for once. But it seemed like fate still didn't want it to be a complete success as the armor cracked and broke to revel a boy not much older than herself with brown hair, she actually found him quite attractive minus the blood. "Ha Ha Louise summoned a commoner fitting for someone who can't use magic proply," a boy with yellow hair about the same age as her laughed. "Guiche this is no laughing matter, everyone back to your rooms Louise come with me!" Colbert orderd. "Yes sir!" everybody said as the began to leave. "Louise help me take him to the clinic." "Yes sir!" as they both picked him up and walked off. One person was still there and saw a sword with a red eye like gem in the hilt in a scaberd. She Picked it up and took it to the clinic.

**Sceane Change**

Tatsumi's body was screaming for him to get up even though he could not. After what felt like hours he started to hear voices "What happened to him!" a old but somehow wise voice was heard. "We don't know he just got summoned like this," a younger voice answered. Tatsumi couldn't take it any more using all the streangth he could muster he sat up and opened his eyes. Two gaspes came from the two men, one looked like a old man with an extreamly long beard, a long branch like staff and a tiny white mouse on his shoulder, the other looked like a bald adult with a simple carved twig in his hand. Eventully the adult slowly said "H-How are you awake juging by your inguries you shouldn't be awake for the entire school year!" he said with a shakey voice. "It takes alot more than that to take me down,"Tatsumi said with a smirk on his face "But could you tell me where I am and who you are." The two looked at him and the old man said "W-Well i'm Old Osmound and this is Jean Colbert you are currently in the clinc of the Tristian Acadamy of magic." Tatsumi stared at them and then started laughing his ass off "Magic what are you on drugs!" Then Colbert done something that shocked him he littraly summoned a fireball in his hand. Tatsumi was in awe "H-How did you do that!" Colbert answered by saying "This is what we teach our students but can you tell us who you are?" Tatsumi happily said "Tatsumi of Night Raid." Both men starred blankly at him "Night Raid?" said Osmond at this Tatsumi asked them "Have you ever heard of Night Raid, The Jaegers, The Capital, The Corrupt Minister or the Impirial Arms?" Colbert answered " No we have a capital but it isn't called The Capital and we have ministers but they have little power." At this Tatsumi was worried where was he. "Wheres my sword," Colbert got up and started to help him up"Come on i'll take you to it." When they got outside Tatsumi gasped "Why is there two moons in the sky!" Colbert stared at him and said "Theres always been two moons."

**Sceane Change**

Louise was in her room looking at the sword that was with the strange commoner "I wonder when he'll be up i mean we need to complete the ritual," at this she blushed a crimson red. There was a knoking at the door and she said "Come in." Her face when she saw it was the boy and Colbert was priceless "Where is my sword." Louise realised his sword was on her desk and pointed to it never taking her eyes off him. Grabbing his sword he sighed in relief. "Good to see you back Incursio," Colbert and Louise were shocked was he talking with his sword. Colbert was even more supprised to see the eye like gem stare back at him as he realised how much raw power was raidiating from it. Tatsumi turend and said his thanks. "Right but can you tell us all about those things you said earlier" He explained all about The Capital, The Corrupt Minister, The Jaegers, Night Raid, and the Imperial Arms. "But i can't remember the names of them," Tatsumi finished. The two starred at him this boy went through many near death experiences and so much they were surprised he was still alive and to have so many friends killed it was like he was beeing tortured. "Well can we have a look at your Imperial Arms then we can mass produce them and give them to the gu-" "Absoulutly not" Tatsumi cut off "When two Imperial Arms users fight one will die." To Colbert this made sense what if someone else got a hold of one. Louise then said "Well the ritual must be completed," Tatsumi starred at her, what ritual. "I Louise Le Valliere take this boy as my familiar" and with that she kissed him. His hand started burning up as a rune appeared on his hand,he gritted his teeth this was better than Esdeath's cold touch. When it ended he shouted "What did you do to me!" Louise stood up and shouted back " You dare shout at me y-you dog i'll make you listen!" "Explosion!"

**R and R**


	2. Prolouge

**PROLOUGE**

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL OR FAMILIAR OF ZERO**

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT AND PLEASE IGNORE CHAPTER 1 (THE LAST CHAPTER)**

* * *

Death.

Evryone fears it.

People are more afraid of dyeing without achieving something or dyeing in vain.

But people are happy if they achive there goal, and they fell there life was worth living.

Now we see three people, one a teenage boy with a strange dragon like armour on and badly injured,coughing and spluttering. One a girl about the same age as the boy with a deadly katana at her side, crying over him. The last a girl slightly older witha a starange mark just below her neck, muttering.

"Weak."

The Boy's eye's were drppy and word's slurred but he managed to say two words.

"Sorry, Akame."

'Sayo, Leyasu, Shelee, Lubbock, Chelsea, Sussano...Bro...Mein...I'm sorry.'

And with that, he closed his eyes one last time.

Death.

No one can avoid it.

Well...Almost No one.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
